


Attempted Cosplay

by roseantique1234



Series: Into Your World: Mafia Boss Shownu X Doctor Kihyun [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Attempt at Humor, Dirty Talk, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Humor, Hyungwonho mentioned, M/M, Maid, Other Monsta X members mentioned - Freeform, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, cosplay sex, or just read this shameless smut, read Into Your World for full context, victorian maid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:47:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27761740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseantique1234/pseuds/roseantique1234
Summary: Doctor Kihyun tries to spice up his sex life with his Mafia Boss boyfriend. Things don't exactly go as plan or did they?
Relationships: Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Yoo Kihyun
Series: Into Your World: Mafia Boss Shownu X Doctor Kihyun [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2030842
Comments: 17
Kudos: 54





	Attempted Cosplay

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first supplemental story to the Intro Your World series. I hope you enjoy!

“Hyungwon dressed up as a maid for your birthday? You’ve got to be kidding me?! Nah Kihyun would never do that.” 

These were the words Kihyun walked in to as he entered the living room of his impossibly big living room after another killer shift at the hospital. Being a doctor has been a life-long dream but that didn’t take away just how exhausting this line of work was. Not only was he required to be on his feet for long stretches of time, the mental stamina that came with having to be constantly smiling and friendly to patients was bone-aching. After every tough shift, Kihyun looks forward to returning to his apartment which he shared with his Mafia Boss boyfriend, the infamous leader of Korea’s “premier” gang – Son Hyunwoo (or Shownu to his subordinates). The story of how Hyunwoo and Kihyun met is a long on, and how Kihyun moved into a penthouse in the most expensive apartment complex in Seoul was once again a long long one. All the matters is that Hyunwoo pulled Kihyun out of his lonely secluded, world and opened the eyes of the naïve medical student to the world of love and… sex. 

Anyway, back to the present moment, Saturday morning, the morning after Kihyun walked in on Hyunwoo having an excited conversation with one of his close subordinates Lee Hoseok. That night when Hyunwoo noticed Kihyun walk in, he hurriedly hung up the phone and shoved it to the side pretending like he wasn’t just on it.

“Hey babe, welcome home,” Hyunwoo called out, opening his arms inviting Kihyun into his embrace.

Kihyun cocked his eyebrows internally, curious about what that conversation was about and why Hyunwoo was trying to hide it. But exhaustion overwhelmed all thoughts and he collapsed into Hyunwoo’s firm chest, soaking in the warmth of his lover. “I’m home.”

Hyunwoo chuckles as he plants soft kisses into Kihyun’s hair, “Work was hard I assume?”

Kihyun whines a little as he nods, he buries his face deep into Hyunwoo’s chests and cautiously asks, “What happened between Hyunwon and Hoseok?”

Kihyun could feel Hyunwoo take a hard swallow as his lover rubbed his back in a soothing manner, “It’s nothing babe, let’s get you washed up and go to bed, you’ve had a long day.”

Nothing my foot.

Kihyun wanted to protest, but he was far too tired, and Hyunwoo was practically dragging him like a rag doll to the bathroom to get cleaned and ready for bed. Even when they were washed up and cuddled in bed, Kihyun couldn’t shake the thought from the back of his mind… what about dressing up like a maid?

So here he was, Saturday morning, while Hyunwoo was out settling some things with the subhouses, Kihyun was texting the only person he could turn to for advice in matters of pleasure: Lee Minhyuk (aka the person who trained his asshole to take his boyfriend in the first place – once again full context in “Into Your World”).

To: Sinner Lee  
Lee Minhyuk, I have a question

From: Sinner Lee  
Woooo Doctor Hammie has a question for me. Probably got to do with our leader’s dick, what’s up?

Kihyun rolls his eyes, but Lee Minhyuk was kind of right.

To: Sinner Lee  
No comment. Anyway, I overheard Hyunwoo talking to Hoseok-hyung about Hyungwon dressing up as a maid, what’s that about?

From: Sinner Lee  
HAHAHHHAHAH oh Hyungwonho’s little cosplay adventure, now that was a thing. Jooheonie had to come over to our side to escape how loud they were, it was ridiculous. Hoseok hyung was literally screaming. I’ve put an order for a traditional Chinese qipao that is on its way, hopefully the boys will like it. 

To: Sinner Lee  
Cosplay? What cosplay? And why did Jooheon have to sleep with you guys from the noise. What noise? Qipao? What’s going on?

Kihyun was genuinely confused. What the actual fuck was Minhyuk talking about.  
Over in the Black Bear main house, Minhyuk was getting confused at Kihyun’s confusion but then he remembered that Kihyun had never even been in a relationship before he met Hyunwoo, of course he wouldn’t understand what was going on. 

To: Sinner Lee  
Hello?

From: Sinner Lee  
*snickers* Oh Kihyunnie, our innocent little Kihyunnie. The things you don’t know about in this world.

To: Sinner Lee  
Stop fucking around Minhyuk, what is this about. Hyunwoo said I would never do it. What will I never do?!!

From: Sinner Lee  
HAHAHAHA I guess Hyunwoo hyung was quite right about that

To: Sinner Lee  
LEE MINHYUK!

From: Sinner Lee  
Okok calm down Doc, sheesh. Hyungwon dressed up as a maid for Hoseok hyung’s birthday and they had dirty, gross cosplay sex in it. Okay? Cool? Understand? And I’m planning to have some sick cosplay sex with my boyfriends in a sexy qipao. Let me tell you about the piece I got, it has a slit that comes up past the hip bone. I think I’m gonna wear it one day without underwear and just see where it takes us. Oh my god Kihyunnie I’m so exciteddddd!!!

Kihyun paused. Cos…Cosplay… Sex… Dressing up as a… maid… and having sex. An unconscious blush rose to fill his pale cheeks.

From: Sinner Lee  
I can feel you blushing idiot. 

To: Sinner Lee  
Shut up. Why… why did Hyunwoo say I wouldn’t do it?

From: Sinner Lee  
How the fuck would I know he’s your lover. But I can see why Hyunwoo hyung would say it though. You’re all straight-laced and doctor-y. No matter how much you scream in bed you probably would never get more adventurous than maybe the occasional change in positions. 

Kihyun blushed half in anger and half in embarrassment at the evaluation of his sex life with his boyfriend. But… was he really that wound up about things? 

To: Sinner Lee  
Shut up. I’ll show you and HIM I can be adventurous. Maid outfit, what’s so hard about it. What kind of maid outfit is it even anyway?!

From: Sinner Lee  
HAHHAHA I don’t need to see it Kihyun-ah, I don’t want to die by the hands of our beloved leader, my boyfriends need me. People usually get it in the Victorian style so you can start from there. Want some links?

To: Sinner Lee  
No, I’m gonna do this on my own. Bye.

With that Kihyun abruptly tosses his phone to the side and he begins furiously browsing the internet for a Victorian maid cosplay. He managed to find what seemed to be a pretty legitimate cosplay site with various pre-made costumes. From fancy butlers, to superheroes, overly believable witches, and of course Victorian maid get ups. 

“That’s… a lot of fabric” Kihyun thought as he checked the measurements for the black and white ensemble. “Why does Hoseok hyung find this sexy? I mean Hyungwon is handsome but… this is a lot. Also… it’s $100???!! The fuck, where does Hyunwon get that kind of money??!” Kihyun’s eyes widen in shock as he reads up on the reviews for the piece. They were all overwhelmingly positive, which is good. Suddenly he heard the front door open with a click, Hyunwoo’s home.

FUCK FUCK FUCK Kihyun hurriedly keys in his credit card details and places the order for the Victorian maid costume. Once that was done he switches tabs to Youtube, and pretends like he’s been watching cooking videos all morning when Hyunwoo was gone.

“Hey babe, whatcha watching?” Hyunwoo asks as he casually strolls past the living room, heading over to the bathroom to wash up.

“Nothing…” Kihyun responds quietly. 

Hyunwoo doesn’t think too much about that response, Kihyun had his weird moments. “Okay, well wanna turn on that movie you wanted to watch… Penninsula? I’ll take a quick shower and we can watch it together.”

Kihyun hums in reply and turns on the large flatscreen TV, flipping through the movies to select the one Hyunwoo mentioned. As the shower runs in the distant bathroom, Kihyun microwaves some popcorn and sinks deep into his thoughts, “I’ll show that big bear I can be sexy. Just you wait.”

Saturday goes on pretty plainly with movies, cuddles, and Kihyun’s homecooked food. The standard lazy weekend day for the couple. 

[about a week later…]

A huge package is delivered to the apartment which Hyunwoo receives at the door. The deliveryman informed him that it belonged to Kihyun, and he cocked his eyebrow curiously at that information. What did Kihyun order?

After thanking the man and sending him off his way Hyunwoo calls out to his small lover, “Baby. Kihyun-ah, a delivery came for you.”

Kihyun walks over from the kitchen hands wet from washing the dishes they used for lunch.

“What’s this?” Hyunwoo asks lifting the large package with ease.

Kihyun’s cheeks flush a dusty pink and he slides close to his lover. He takes the package into his arms, holding it close as if it were his baby. He rises up on his tip toes and plants a slow kiss on Hyunwoo’s lips. “I know what Hyunwon did for Hoseok hyung. So, I thought I would do the same.”

Hyunwoo’s eyes widen in realization, a mild arousal tugging at his groin. Was Kihyun really going to do it? “… huh?” Hyunwoo manages to breathe out, still in shock by Kihyun’s boldness. 

Kihyun smirks. Finally, he for once had the upper hand. He places another deep kiss on Hyunwoo’s lips. When they separate he whispers as seductively as he can, “Wait for me in the living room, I’ll call you in when I’m done changing.”

Hyunwoo gulps and nods like a happy pup. Kihyun intertwines their fingers and leads Hyunwoo to the couch. He shoots him a quick wink before sauntering into their bedroom to change into his new purchase. Once he’s in he rips open the package with a letteropener, and he once again take aback by the sheer amount of fabric this whole thing had. 

“Seriously what part of this is sexy?” Kihyun grumbles as he pulls the long black dress over his little body, the hem of the skirt barely missing the ground as it hung right above the bottom of his feet. With the black main piece on he proceeds to put on the white apron with ruffles on the edges. There is a little corset like fixture on the apron which Kihyun sucks his tummy in to fasten, it created the illusion of a sort of clinched waist. Finally, he put on the ruffly bonnet and took in his reflection in the mirror. 

“Seriously…. What part of this is sexy?” Kihyun tugs at the long skirt and long sleeves which covered him from head to toe. He looked… cute sort of, but… what would make Hoseok scream about this? And why would Hyunwoo look forward to this? Kihyun shrugs… he didn’t understand kinks anyway. 

“Hyunwoo-yah,” Kihyun calls out to his lover as he shifts nervously from left to right. He tried to thicken his voice to make it sound extra sexy… did it work he didn’t know.

All he knows is that the bedroom door swung open to reveal a practically drooling Hyunwoo whose face almost instantly fell into confusion when he saw what Kihyun was actually wearing. 

The grin on Kihyun’s face nearly almost gives way to a mild panic when he notices his boyfriend’s muted reaction. He does a quick spin to show off his full, authentic Victorian maid outfit (emphasis on the AUTHENTIC). “Ermm… don’t I look…. Erm…. Good?”

Hyunwoo rubs his face trying to understand what’s going on, “Kihyun you look great in everything. But why are you dressed like a Victorian maid?”

Kihyun’s eyes widen in confusion… wasn’t this what Hyungwon did? “I… I thought Hyungwon dressed up as a Victorian maid for Hoseok hyung’s birthday. And you said I would never do it for you so… I did it. This is it… right?” Kihyun grasps at his long skirt nervously… what’s wrong.

Hyunwoo snorts out a laugh, which he eventually failed to suppress before bending over in laughter.

“Wh… what?” Kihyun questions even more confused by that reaction. 

“Ahhhh HAHHAHAHAH Yoo Kihyun I love you HAHHAHAHHA,” Hyunwoo wipes the tears off his face as he brings Kihyun into a tight hug.

Kihyun reciprocates but is still very confused. “I love you too but why are you laughing? Isn’t this what Hyungwon did?”

“HAHAHAHAHHAHAH Hyungwon did dress up as a Victorian maid for Hoseokkie. But not like this HAHAHHAHHAHHA,” Hyunwoo continues to laugh as he chokes out an explanation.

“What do you mean not like this?”

Hyunwoo stumbles onto his feet as he pulls away from Kihyun. With a few quick taps he finds a sample of what Hyunwon did wear, and he showed it to Kihyun whose eyes grew wide in realization, and a hot red blush paints across his cheeks. Oh he did fuck up. Yoo Kihyun bought the wrong outfit. 

“First of all babe, Hyungwon’s outfit probably had 10% of what you are wearing now. Secondly, his skirt barely covered his ass while yours could probably double as curtains for our bedroom. Third, apparently, he had these skimpy lace panties on, and judging by what I’m feeling you’re probably still in you adorable little boxers,” Hyunwoo explains as he reaches down to grasp between his boyfriend’s legs. The feel of the fabric confirmed it, yeap Kihyun was in boxers. 

Kihyun blushes as he pulls Hyunwoo’s hand away and he runs over to the bed to bury himself in the pillows. He is so embarrassed. He is so fucking embarrassed. Why didn’t he think of searching “Sexy Victorian Maid”, why Yoo Kihyun WHY?! Instead, here he was in a full-length dress, probably the furthest thing from sexy anyone could be. Oh Yoo Kihyun why are you so stupid?!!

Hyunwoo chuckles at his embarrassed lover and saunters over. He pries Kihyun away from his protective barrier of pillows and pulls him into a sultry kiss. Kihyun parts his lips to welcome Hyunwoo in and the mafia boss gladly takes the invitation, sloppily pushing into his lover’s mouth. 

When they finally pull apart, both are panting and Hyunwoo gazes over Kihyun’s flushed expression with love and lust. He hands trail to find the end of the skirt, and when he does he runs his hands up, hooking onto the boxers and pulling them down slowly. Kihyun tries to resist grasping onto Hyunwoo’s naughty hand.

“No… I’m not sexy…” Kihyun begins to whine.

Hyunwoo chuckles and shakes Kihyun’s hand off. In one swift motion he takes removes the boxers, and flips Kihyun onto his back. Hyunwoo hikes the long skirt up to expose his lover’s sensitive region as he sit between his knees forcing his boyfriend’s legs apart, and places two fingers to Kihyun’s lips. He taps lightly, as if he were knocking on a soft door, “Suck them for me with you baby?”

Kihyun instinctively part his lips and invites the thick fingers into his mouth. He pants hard, aroused as he coats Hyunwoo’s fingers in his saliva. He feels blood rushing to his cock.  
Once Hyunwoo determined it was enough he roughly removed the fingers from Kihyun’s mouth despite his whines in protest. Carefully, Hyunwoo circles the rim of Kihyun’s entrance and slowly eases his saliva-coated fingers in. Kihyun gasps from the intrusion, and Hyunwoo says, “You’re always sexy Yoo Kihyun. Whether you are in a barely there maid outfit, or a too much there maid cosplay. You’re always sexy babe. I look at you everyday and all I want to do is fuck you so hard that you’ll never get to walk again, But I know you need to go to work babe, so I never do it. But fuck, Kihyun-ah, if I could have my way, you would never leave this bed. You understand me?”

Hyunwoo languidly massages Kihyun’s insides, easing it to open like a flower in bloom. All the dirty talk was making Kihyun even harder and he pants and moans at Hyunwoo’s fingers opening him up in the most delicious way possible. “Hyun… Hyunwoo,” Kihyun croaks out. 

“Yes Kihyunnie?” Hyunwoo teases as he plunges another finger in, painfully massaging Kihyun’s prostate. 

“I… want you now Hyunwoo-yah give it to me,” Kihyun cries feeling his erection getting painful.

Hyunwoo tsks, “Is that how a maid speaks to their master? Ask again Kihyunnie. What do you want?”

“What do you mean? AH just do it Hyunwoo,” Kihyun moans in frustration.

Hyunwoo stills his fingers refusing to give Kihyun the pleasure he (and Hyunwoo himself) craved. “A maid should know his place. Ask your master again. Nicely Kihyunnie or you will be punished.”

Kihyun gulps. Turning his head to the side he mumbles, “Please fuck me Master Hyunwoo.”

“I didn’t hear you Kihyunnie. What did you say?” Hyunwoo teases.

Frustrated, Kihyun looks straight into Hyunwoo’s eyes in defiance. But his glare quickly melts into lust as Hyunwoo applies more pressure onto his prostate forcing him to submit. “*pant* Please *pant pant* fuck me Master Hyunwoo *pant pant* Fuck me hard with your big cock, make me scream, make me forget who I am *pant* make me never leave this bed.”

Hyunwoo smirks triumphantly. He leans down and brings Kihyun into a passionate kiss. With his free hand Hyunwoo fumbles and finally manages to fish out a half empty bottle of lube. What can one say they were an active couple. Without parting his lips, Hyunwoo dribbles some lube onto his hard dick, and strokes it carelessly to coat the organ mostly with the stickly liquid. 

He pulls off, and stares deep into Kihyun’s dark orbs clouded over in painful pleasure, “Good job Kihyunnie.” With that Hyunwoo pushes in roughly, and Kihyun scream. Thank god for these thick walls.

Hyunwoo’s dick is nestled so painfully deep in him that Kihyun swears he can feel it pushing at his throat from the inside. “Oh my god…oh my god… oh my god.”

Before Kihyun fully adjusts, Hyunwoo begins violently thrusting into the smaller man, causing the latter to sing out a chorus of moans, groans, and whines overwhelmed and oversensitive. “Oh my god Hyunwoo yah… ah AHHHH Hyunwoo-yah, slow down. Babe… UGHHHH babe… MMMMM AHHHH Oooooh. Babe slow down I can’t, I can’t AHHHHH!”  
Hyunwoo ignores Kihyun’s protests and continues pushing himself in deep and hard. He smirks “I told you will be punished Kihyunnie. You took too long to answer. Now take your Master like the slutty maid that you are.”

The aggressive dirty talk only made Kihyun more aroused as he hooked his arms around his lover’s broad shoulders, screaming out incoherent noises of pleasure mixed with Hyunwoo’s name. “Ah ah ah Ah AHHHH Hyunwoo yea UENGHHHHHH Hyunwoo yah. Baby. UGH. BABY. AHHHHHHH! I’m gonna come, I’m gonna come. Oh my god.”

Hyunwoo continues pounding into Kihyun’s hole. He nips at his lover’s neck allowing deep red hickeys to bloom against his lover’s pale skin. “Come for me baby, come for your Master.”

That send Kihyun over the edge. His walls clench at the pleasure, threatening to drive Hyunwoo over the edge as well. With a low groan Kihyun shivers as he find his release, white cum spewing out from his cock staining the back dress that was now a wrinkled mess under him. Kihyun falls back into the sheet panting, exhausted from the orgasm. 

Hyunwoo pulls out still hard from Kihyun hole and picks his little maid up from his slumped position. He holds Kihyun up into a sitting position and bring his hard length to Kihyun’s lips. With innocent doe eyes, tired from having just come, Kihyun peers up at him through the edges of the bonnet on his head. 

Hyunwoo unties the bonnet and throws it to the side. He tugs at the roots of Kihyun’s hair and commands in a low voice, “Suck me off Kihyun.”

Kihyun gulps nervously as he carefully brings his fingers to touch the throbbing penis before him. He’d done oral on Hyunwoo before, a couple of times, but he still wasn’t the most confident in it.

“Be a good boy and listen to your Master, Kihyunnie,” Hyunwoo command firmly, pushing his cock against Kihyun’s mouth.

Obediently, Kihyun parts his lips and takes Hyunwoo in as far as he can. He suppresses the urge to gag when Hyunwoo’s cock reaches the back of his throat. Slowly he bobs his head up and down, coating his lover’s length in saliva, moaning hard as he feels every vein of the hot organ in his mouth. With his tongue, he traces the underside of Hyunwoo’s arousal, and when he reaches the tip of his dick he suckles it like a child would to a large lollipop. Throughout this Kihyun is gazing up at his lover with blown out eyes, almost like an innocent Lolita doll. Hyunwoo huffs harshly out his nose as he meets his lover’s gaze. Fuck Kihyun had no idea how he drove Hyunwoo crazy. 

A few more bobs and Hyunwoo was coming deep into the back of Kihyun’s throat. Kihyun pulls off in shock, coughing out the white mess that was still spurting out from Hyunwoo’s cock onto his face. He whines at the mess, causing Hyunwoo to coo as he cups his little lover’s cheeks, peppering it with loving kisses.

“You did good Kihyunnie, you did so good today,” Hyunwoo praised, as he laid both of them down onto the bed to cuddle.

Ignoring the sticky fluids all over his body and face, Kihyun cuddles into Hyunwoo’s broad chest. The whole affair was so rushed that both of them still had most of their clothes on. Unhappy with the cloth barrier, Kihyun tugs quietly at Hyunwoo’s shirt. Understanding the signal, Hyunwoo takes off his shirt and tosses it to the side, allowing Kihyun to snuggle into his skin.

“I’m sorry for getting the wrong outfit babe,” Kihyun apologizes weakly into Hyunwoo’s chest.

Hyunwoo chuckles, “This is not the ‘wrong outfit’ per say babe.”

“I’ll get us a nicer one next time,” Kihyun groans. 

“Next time huh?” Hyunwoo’s voice piques curiously.

“Yea, I gotta show that Lee Minhyuk that I know what cosplay sex is. Gonna rub it in his face,” Kihyun determines, his hands balled up into little fists.

“So this was just to show up a certain Lee Minhyuk huh?” Hyunwoo pouts, pretending to be upset.

“Partially. I also wanted to prove to you that I can and will do these kinds of things for you. Don’t doubt me Son Hyunwoo,” Kihyun pouts recalling how Hyunwoo had so quickly written him off previously.

“HAHAHHA of course baby, of course. I will never doubt you again my sexy sexy little maid.”

“So what do you want me to dress up next time?” Kihyun asks eagerly.

“How about a nurse?”

Kihyun grimaces, trying to push the ideas of his colleagues from the hospital out of his brain, “… really?”

“HAHHAHAHA do whatever you want baby. Either way you will end up a moaning mess under me.”

That Kihyun could not deny.

**Author's Note:**

> HI!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this one-shot. It was just a random idea and I had a lot of fun writing it. 
> 
> Feel free to leave any comments, suggestions, feedback, and requests!


End file.
